gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobby Moon
Hi there, Bobby Moon! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Bobby Moon page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Hey u HEY MOONY. How's the guild? welcome to the wiki. i will try to help you as much as i can, so just leave me a post if ya need me. P. S. DONT WRITE ON MY USER PAGE EVER AGAIN OR U WILL DIE IN GAME AND REAL LIFE XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Meet me Meet me in tortuga abassa in 5 minutes Hiya! Want mes to make ya a signature? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (I have to use my formal one cuz my other one broke) OKie Dokie Done Okie Dokie, done! just go to Your Preferences (click this to go to it) after that scroll down half way and check the box that says custom signature then type this thing in the text book above it: SUBST:User:Bobby Moon/sig Make sure to put that code between , tell me what happens and to sign something type in ~ four times no spaces. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome, just don't go crazy and destroy Germany! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Pirate Wars So, u wanna be in the book? Sure! I just need something to work on from ur character: 1. Info about what you want Bobby to do in the book, character features, etc. Hope you join the crew! XaviCommander 23:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Pirate Wars - Meeting Ok, if u wanna meet. Say date and time (GMT if u can, plz) and my pirate's Enrique O'Rackham. Hope to see u there! XaviCommander 18:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) im back what server r u on? Meeting thing Just gimme a date and time (GTM or wotever); I don't check my Pirate every day ;) XaviCommander 15:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Me again! Ok, lets meet at King's Arm, Eastern time 11:00 a.m (GMT 4:00 p.m) alright? I know this is a mess but thanx for ur patience XaviCommander 15:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) edit request hey, do you mind if i edit your anti redbeard thing, as king of spain i would like to put in the details of all of the people you have supporting you, guilds and such, and btw there are 3 other countries, and i talked to the king of france, jack bluehawk who now is against sam, and germany is with us and so is portugal. ~ pearson wright Alliance response I totally agree moon, your gonna have to talk to grandmaster miss about an alliance. shes usually in guines More Pirate Wars stuff Hey Bobby Moon, I'm doing excellent progress on the book. I need your opinion on a plot detail: *Do you agree if I put Bobby Moon at the orders of Jack Swordmenace, set to stop his old nemesis Leon in a very crucial ''mission? I wouldn't do it without your permission. XaviCommander 19:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Got ur message: I'll try to reflect her as best as I can! XaviCommander 14:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture Lego People Here's your person Quick question Quick question! - Is Bobby a good swordfighter? If so, what d you rank her? (outta 10, 10 being something like Will Turner) XaviCommander 18:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Book stuff 8-9/10! That's swell! XaviCommander 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ROFL SecondJamie 22:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie hey u will laugh once u hear about it jamiethesecond hey bob uh....i didnt write those comments above me.....hmmm..... anyways poem says ur really angry at me......he told me why im not saying anything on the wiki because anyone can see this......so... yeah you are right i did lie. but I TOLD u when u asked me about it. I said i did lie and i was spying. so please come on and dont defriend :) SecondJamie 15:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Necesitamos que hablar. El lugar de siempre. Sinceramente tuyo, N.R. Sure Sure we can meet in game. I am not N.R. but I do wish for us to work together. My name is supposed to be EF but for now it is Seadog. Let us meet on Andaba Tortuga dock now and I will allow you to ask me a few questions if you wish. ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Sorry Ok tomorrow at 1:00 Eastern time ok??? Thank you for your time ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Now I'm on right now if you want to meet ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Nvm Can you come on Andaba Tortuga Dock now my name is Seadog and I will allow you to ask me a few questions (not that it will help you know who I am) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Chicken Pot Pie U love chicken and pie? u should try a chicken pot pie!!!!! - Jarod Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sign Bobby, Please sign the contract for Blue Stone Real Estate, contract found on page. Thanks, 21:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) heya i am jett jett. 'nough said ;) Sincerely Yours, jett jett.xD. NateH 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC)NateH Bob Can you meet me so we can talk? ill be at the empty house on tortuga, kokojillo for 30 minutes starting now. And who are you, exactly? Moon 10:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento Luna, lo muy siento. Tu me perdonas, por favor, para no yo digo. -Tu sabes quien Giveaway -- Bot 15:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a competitor in my PvP Tournament a ref or both, you did not say. TROUT SLAP ^_^ teehee Benjamin Ƭ ''' Don Page if you ever want to use it. |Sig = }} Add To Your Record }} Sneak peak of The darkness revenge 2 here it is pics of liri here they r Scone stealing whackjob? My proposal for the SSWJ: If you need it bigger, just ask :P --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) so yeah go on potco looting wiki and into chat Hello... Hey Bob, I LUV MOUNTDEW and was wondering if i could join the Dew League? P.S. I like your play titles. Very creative...JackyWolf 13:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you still doing my PvP Tournament if so, you need to go to my wiki page and tell me you still are. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Tournament?cb=7239 bob n bill look :p our spiritual energy :P Epic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teBizCWt5p0--[[User:Parax.|Parax]] 14:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) leaderboard here it is Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWS8Mg-JWSg The REAL Star wars here they are http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwAFAZu-CDk - 1 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua204RDorAA&feature=related - 2 *you will find the rest on videos GUESS WHO'S BACK!? Found it Found it--[[User:Parax.|Parax''']] 23:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) New Userbox Hi Bob when you get back the book is done your fate is written and heres a userbox for you to put on your page :p - no bar Response to message I got your message so go ahead and do it your one of the wirters anyway and the series was dne for you anyway lol The sequel cover heres a idea for the cover page The Book I was wondering can i write stuff for the book since your not doing it much and i have time :P Want to meet me? Hey do you want to meet me? i have heard of you and i think we'd make a good team. i am on tortuga, abassa near the peddeler. ~~Brandon Ravenclaw~~ About whole dispute Im sorry for making big deal out of this i respectfully ask that you at least mention Aku ,Teridax and Trakadox in the book and Mortem page and i also ask if you need I can edit the Mortem stuff for you using your consent , and i wish you had kept me in the loop when you were changing the chracters. Also I hope we can still callaborate on this book and even let Richie help, Par Rich and Me can work on pictures and stuff P.S Im sry and hope we can still be friends. BOB BOB BOB BOB BOB BOB BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!! is This a joke you and Dusty have cooked up O.o? She has been hacked by an unknown Invitation Dear Bobby Moon It is my honour to invite you to join the Supreme Thule Society of Chaos, lead by my new POTCO character Karl Ruprecht Kroenon, this is not a guild just a RP order much like the Societys of Light & Darkness in its way, but with no alligences to anyone except itself if you wish to know more about society you can read more about it here The Thule Society of Chaos. Thanks you for your time... ~Karl Ruprecht Kroenon of Chaos~ Reply It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball, however I was not planning to stay for very long. Seeing as I tend to cause commotion and disruption wherever I go, I would not want to be a distraction from the festivities. I intend to deliver my speech, a toast perhaps, and depart within an hour. However, I shall save you a dance, and we can discuss politics in a crew chat if it would suit you. Sincerely Yours, N.R. Apology, long overdue: Hello Bobby! I just wanted to quickly say, that I'm extremely sorry for whatever I've said or done to offend you. I'm sure whatever it was, it was done incessantly. I hope you can attempt to forgive me. I hope you had an excellent Holiday, and I hope you have an even better New Year! Prince Leon of England Question: What is with you and ISHMAEL, ISHMAEl, ISHMAEL? Da Wiki is finished. Here it is! Dont forget to use Lil Moony, shes got the Bur Powas, not regular Bob. http://ppw-stage.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity 09:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) AKA ALPACA Z Important Saw some guy named Jason in my guild saying he works for Spain and, is soon to become Prince. From there he says that hes going to overthrow the French Government. Is this true? Can you meet me on Abassa Tortuga, in the Faithful Bride in 10 minutes, to discuss more? Sir Hawke Bobland Application!!! :D Hey Bobby! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! :P I was just wondering if I could be the governor of District #6 for Bobland!!! I couldn't apply earlier because I was busy in school. Thanks!!! :D EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 22:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Role Play Council Hi, Im david and I realize that you are part of the role play council. I was wondering if you could check out my page for leading Korea on the role play council forum. Thanks! : 00:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC)}} BAWB : : 02:59, May 7, 2016 (UTC) In the hopes you get a notification or something from here I write to you here. I am not sure if you've caught anything I have sent you via other mediums. If you have well, then I am sure I am probably not getting a response from you on here. I miss talking to you friend and I would love to talk to you at least one more time, say goodbye or know that you are doing well. I would very much appreciate it. I hope everything is well with you. If you do want to talk please do let me know on here, through Facebook (Kazimir Kovlovsky, (I am pretty sure I am the only one but in the case I am not... Its a black and white picture with some guy smoking), or Pirates Forums.co (Sparky Wonderwolf). I apologize if I have ever come off as stalkerish, it has never been my intention to, only to reconnect with you. Respectfully, Albert